Will My Life Ever Change?
by Miki-chi23
Summary: All she ever wanted was to change her life. She wanted to feel like she meant something in life, that she had a purpose. So when her penpal convinces her to move to Ikebukuro, her life as she knows it becomes confusing even more than it was at first. And it was all because of him. Eventually ShizuoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Miki: I'm a sorry excuse of a writer aren't I? I was _supposed_ to upload the next chapter of my MFB story...but...yeah...this little plot bunny popped up instead...*shrugs* Oh well~? *sweatdrop* I hope you guys enjoy this~! **

** Kida: Miki-chi23 doesn't own Durarara! or the characters. She just owns the plot and her OC.**

* * *

With a loud sigh the young girl looked out the window of her newly bought apartment. Placing her hands on top of the brown, worn out box that held her things, her light brown eyes filled with slight boredom. "So...I'm really here...I made it all the way to Ikebukuro...by myself..." she said in a monotone voice.

_**"Hear me out little Tiger-chan~. If you move to Ikebukuro, your little life as you know it will change completely. It'll be fun, all you have to do...is trust me."**  
_

His words. Those words that brought her to even think about moving to this city; echoed through her mind. _Was it really a smart idea t__o listen to him and move here...I mean...I don't even really know this guy...yet I still listened to him and moved here anyways...maybe they were right...this was a stupid idea... _Many thoughts flew through her mind as she remembered what happened the day before she left. What was said to her. What was done to her.

_**"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell were you thinking?!" **_**The voice of her mother yelled as she told her what she planned to do. Yes, maybe she was being a little rash to have thought about moving at least half-way across the country on her own. Yes, maybe she didn't think this all the though. But did this stop her? Not one bit. Instead it pushed her even more to do this.  
**

**_"I don't see the problem by doing this mother. Instead I see this as a potential to raise my education. Isn't that what you want me to always be thinking about? My education?"_ she asked with an expressionless face to match the tone of her voice.  
**

**The only thing that was heard next was the sound of skin being smacked. Why was this, you ask? Simple really; her mother smacked her across her face. Looking at her mother, an unfazed look in her eyes and face, waiting for an answer. _"Fine then. If you want to be stupid and go live by yourself, by all means, do it! At least now I have one less thing to worry about. I'm paying just for your education and the first bill of your apartment. Everything else, you have to pay with your own money. Got it?"_ she asked with narrowed eyes.  
**

Blinking, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't standing in front of her mother, but standing in an empty apartment. Placing her hand on her cheek, wincing slightly. Even though it was just a flashback, it still felt like it had just happened not even a few minutes ago.

With a sideway glance she found herself staring her the very few boxes that she brought with her. "I guess...I should go and find a job now..."she muttered as she walked away from the window and towards the door. Maybe...like he said...her life will change...and that it would be fun.

Looking at the list of jobs, she walked through the busy night of Ikebukuro. Coming to a halt at a red light she read through the list one more time, before the bustling sounds were interrupted with the sound of something crashing into a building. Looking up she saw that across the street was a red vending machine that was currently sticking out of the building. Then there was a loud voice screaming a name followed by some maniacal laughter. Is this what he meant when he said that her life would change?

* * *

***sweatdrop* I'm sorry this was so short...but I'm kinda just going with the flow and this is just an introducing chapter for Tora...anyways...R&R. -^^- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay~! Here's chapter 2~! Thanks so much for the reviews guys~! (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ **

**Well...Kida ran off to flirt with a girl...or** **_girls_ so...I'll say the disclaimer today. o(-`д´- ｡)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Miki-chi23 does not own Durarara! at all. She only owns her OC and the plot. (Which is completely going with the flow...)  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**  
_

_Looking at the list of jobs, she walked through the busy night of Ikebukuro. Coming to a halt at a red light she read through the list one more time, before the bustling sounds were interrupted with the sound of something crashing into a building. Looking up she saw that across the street was a red vending machine that was currently sticking out of the building. Then there was a loud voice screaming a name followed by some maniacal laughter. Is this what he meant when he said that her life would change?_

* * *

The crowd looked over at the same time and shrugged since this was usual behavior in Ikebukuro. However this was not _normal_ for Tora at all. This was new,_ brad new_ really. Hearing that laughter and scream again she turned her head and saw a young man with raven black hair and red eyes, who just happened to be running her way? He than came to a stop and smirked at her. "Hmm...you're not from around here are you?" He questioned looking her up and down. She was never good with talking to strangers so she just nodded her head slightly, keeping her face emotionless. "Well, my names Orihara Izaya and welcome to Ikebukuro."

"Er...I'm Hayashi Tora...nice to meet you." She said quietly with a small bow. She stared at the ground in thought before looking back up at him.

"That sounds like an anime character something. So...unusual."He said with a chuckle. She gave him a confused look, but then pointed at him with a bored one.

"Says the guy whose name is Orihara Izaya-san."

"Ha, I guess that's right. But still, why would you want to come all the way here to Ikebukuro in the first place?" He questioned as he casually leaned against the metal railing that was behind him. Tora bit the her bottom lip debating if she should tell him the reason she was here or not. Even though she had just met this guy, something about him just gave off warning signs. Darting her eyes back and forth she sighed softly to herself.

"I came to...start over." _Yeah, that sounds believable._ She thought to herself with a blank face. Izaya's grin seemed to have grown more and if not, it looked almost...knowing...knowing that she wasn't telling the _whole_ truth to him. It was almost as if he was just toying with her. He opened his mouth to say something when a convince store trash can came out of nowhere and had hit him straight on the head sending him flying at least a few feet.

Honestly, she could really care less about the strange man that was interrogating her, but being the polite and somewhat courteous young girl that she was, she couldn't help but ask, in a really bored tone, if he was okay. Izaya grinned wickedly as he stood up and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. "Oh Shizu-chan~. Is that really the only way you can say hi to me~?" He questioned as he ignored Tora completely and focused his full attention to a young man with blond hair and blue-tinted sunglasses, who was wearing a bartender's outfit?

"Izaya-kun, I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face here in Ikebukuro ever again?" this _Shizu-chan_ responded while glaring daggers at Izaya.

"Don't tell me that you're still mad at me after all these years are you Shizu-chan~? You really should just move on and forget it already~." He teased as he stood a good distance from the bartender. Tora stood there watching the two of them, the obvious tension between unbearable. She didn't even know she was standing here in the first place.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just want to beat the **shit** out of you!" the blond yelled as he picked up a nearby stop sign right from the cement ground. At this action, Tora's bored expression wavered before returning back to normal once she saw him pick up that weapon. Izaya chuckled and pulled out a switch blade and pointed it towards the bartender.

"Oh well~. It was getting a little boring til you should up Shizu-chan~. Guess I should take my leave then." he said as he tossed a blade at the blond. The blond was able to deflect it by hitting it with the stop sign, although he was so busy glaring at Izaya, he almost tossed the weapon at Tora's head, if she hadn't had ducked, she would have been a goner for sure.

"**You goddamn flea! I'm going to kill you! And my name is Heiwajima Shizuo!**" Shizuo yelled as he charged at the _flea_ with full force.

_Heiwajima Shizuo...Heiwajima Shizuo...why does that name sound familiar?_

* * *

**Again, another short chapter...I blame school that I'm back in there. (-_-)ゞ゛ Highschool is so freakin' tough. So chapters are going to be uploaded very slow. Sorry about that, by the way. (シ_ _)シ At least til I can get a schedule for when I should be able to upload. Also...there's writer's block I have to deal with too... (¬д¬。) These things happen. **

**Anyways, R&R Thanks so much for reading~ **

** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


End file.
